Sasuke
Sasuke in Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Sasuke was formerly Nero's dog, but in the beginning of the story, he was told to help out GB to catch some ducks at a farm. Sasuke is tricked by GB who doesn't tell him about Banken ( the guard dog ), Sasuke gets gripped by Banken while GB flees with a dead duck. Weed tries to help Sasuke which touches GB that Weed will risk his life for a stranger. GB rushs back to save Weed and Sasuke, but in the end Smith shows up and saves them both. As Smith is to lead Weed to Ou Sasuke wants to go to find his owners. In the manga Sasuke finds his owners but later leaves them to help Weed against Hougen. In the anime Sasuke disappeared after episode 1 and then later shows up again in episode 19 and has joined Hougen's army because he couldn't join the Ou's ( for some odd reason apparently ). He is last seen in episode 26 with GB, Kyoushiro, and Mel. Sasuke in Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Sasuke is pretty much the same as in the anime but appears earlier and when he leaves it's different too. After he was saved by Weed from Banken, he asks Weed and GB to help him find the owners he left 2 years before. They journey to the trailer park were he last saw his owners and said goodbye to Weed and GB. After a while, Sasuke sees a trailer with his owners in it. He starts to bark and run after them. Sasuke's owners stop the truck and open the door and see Sasuke. He jumps into the arms of his master and the story is aired on TV and becomes famous. After some time, Sasuke misses Weed and eventually finds Gin, John, and Akame, after mistaking Gin for Weed. He tells Gin about Weed and that his mother, Sakura, died of illness. Then Sasuke disappears for a while and then is found in Hougen's pack. When he sees John's death along with Hook, he joins the Ohu army. He later lies to a female kishu named Chako about being brave and she falls in love with him. When she finds out he's a coward she declines his affections. Sasuke in Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion Manga In Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion manga, Sasuke was assigned as a babysitter to look after Orion and his siblings. However, when the volcanic disaster had occurred, Sasuke and Joe went out to look for the puppies frantically. While Joe was separated with Orion from falling into the crevasse which led to the river, Sasuke managed to get Rigel, sirius and Bellatrix out of the disaster. Later on at the aftermath of the disaster, Sasuke and the puppies took shelter in the shed during winter. Sasuke left the puppies in the shed to take a walk to find more survivors; on his way, he bumped into the three Irish Wolfhounds who are Kamakiri's sons. The three Irish Wolfhounds caught him and demanded for more information about the whereabouts of the Ohu Soldiers. Luckily, Sasuke was saved by the three kishus Shirozaru, Lara and Muu who arrived in time and took him to safety before they could get hurt. When Sasuke, Shirozaru, Lara and Muu arrived at the shed, Sasuke was dismayed to find that the remaining puppies went missing (they went out because Bellatrix had to "relieve" herself) that they went on a search again. Voice actors Japanease - Makoto Ueki Danish - Laus Høybye Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Hougen's Group Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Males Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Dogs